fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Hind D Gunship
The Mil Mi-24 Hind D gunship is a large, twin-engined attack helicopter and transport which serves as the main air transport for Replica Forces throughout the ''F.E.A.R.'' series. __TOC__ Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon The Hind D gunship acts primarily as an aerial transport for Replica forces, often deploying squads of Replica soldiers in combat situations, as well as transporting Paxton Fettel. While the Hind D tends to avoid direct confrontation, usually retreating from view after dropping off its payloads, it occasionally makes use of its armaments, at one point shooting down a Delta Force UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter attempting to evacuate the Point Man and Alice Wade, and then, possibly, shooting down another shortly thereafter. The Replica Hind D is capable of carrying heavy loads, in one instance conducting a combat drop of a Replica REV6 Powered Armor unit, though stock-quality Hind D's are not equipped to carry such large and heavy loads as cargo. The Hind D is invincible in-game and never suffers from scripted damage of any kind. During ''F.E.A.R., it is never specified how many Hind D's are present with the Replica forces, but only one can be seen at any given time. However, the issue of whether Armacham Technology Corporation owns just one Hind D or several is resolved in F.E.A.R. 2, where it is shown the Replicas possesses at least two such aircraft. How Armacham Technology Corporation came to possess them has never been explained; potentially, they could have been bought by Armacham itself or a front company, supplied as gunnery targets or data sources by the US military, manufactured under license or illegally, or may be part of some form of transaction Armacham was carrying out at the time of the Replica uprising, stored with the intent of being shipped to a third party. It remains to future F.E.A.R. games to say which, if any of these is true. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Hind D Gunships attack the Point Man twice during ''Extraction Point, both attacks taking place in the level Leviathan. The Point Man is first attacked by one on the roof of a parking garage and is attacked again as he makes his way across the sky bridge connecting the garage to Auburn Memorial Hospital. In both cases, the Point Man can either destroy the Hind D Gunship, wait for it to leave, or simply run past it. The Hind only uses its 12.7mm nose cannon against the Point Man, it never seems to use the rockets in Extraction Point. The Hind D appears again as an enemy in one of the "Instant Action" maps for F.E.A.R. Files. In this case, it attacks the player when they reach the top of the parking structure, and the player must defeat it to complete the map. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Two Hind D gunships appear in the second game. The first one is seen crashing into a yard in Wade Elementary School, while the second one is seen deploying the Replica troops onto the roof of the school's cafeteria. The remaining one is not seen again afterwards, the gunships only making a short appearance. Powered Armor units are now delivered in protected drop containers, and their delivery system is not identified. Unlike the Vivendi Timeline Hind D, this version is seen heavily armed, however, it never fires on the player. In the demo, the levels and audio were rearranged to make it appear that Dark Signal's vehicle would be a Hind D, with Michael Becket starting out waking up next to the crashed gunship model from the finished game as if he had been on board when it went down. This was, however, entirely an invention of the demo; Dark Signal possess no aircraft of any kind, instead relying on the Dark Signal APC to move around Fairport. F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn In ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn, Hind D gunships are piloted by ATC Black Ops and fought by the player in the first level. They can be shot down using the Elite Powered Armor or Missile Launcher. ''F.E.A.R. 3 In ''F.E.A.R. 3, the Hind D does not appear, it is instead replaced by the Armacham Helicopter. Trivia *Russia simply calls this aircraft the Mil Mi-25, one of two export versions of the original Mi-24 design. "Mil Mi-24 Hind D" is the name given to it by NATO; "Hind" is the reporting name. All helicopters were given a reporting name beginning with H. Some Russian pilots have been known to refer to them as "flying tank" or "crocodile," but it has no official designation apart from the number. *The Hind is the first helicopter design dedicated to both attack and transport roles, however, there were some issues that appeared after it went into service. One issue with the Hind is that it lacks mobility and also has a large heat signature, making it easier for anti-air systems like FIM-92 Stinger to lock-on to it. In Russia, the Hind is currently in second line of service as an attack helicopter, its role being somewhat replaced by the Mi-28 "Havoc". However, the Hind is still in frontline service with many other nations around the world. *The Mi-24 is, however, exceptionally durable. It has been known to withstand heavy gunfire, anti-air rounds and even rockets, hence the Russian nickname "flying tank" due to its toughness. This also explains why it is not easily shot down in-game. *The Hind's nose turret can carry up to 1470 rounds of ammunition, in game the nose turret firing sound is reused in APC Turret machine gun and Mi-24 nose cannon in F.E.A.R. 2. *The reason for the Hind D's presence in the original game is possibly one of the script's many homages to Metal Gear Solid. Both games center on a revolt by a clone army lead by a character who turns out to be the protagonist's brother, who is attempting to acquire the remains of one of his parents. Fettel riding around in a Hind D similarly references Liquid Snake piloting one. **The Mi-24 in the first F.E.A.R. installments have "red star" on its fuselage, which in real life only found on Soviet/Russian Hinds. *While the Mi-24 Hind-D is mostly used by Replica Forces, in Reborn, the Hind D is used by ATC against the Replica soldier Foxtrot 813. *The Hind D in F.E.A.R has no wingtip armament; normally, a Hind will have four anti-tank/anti-air missiles mounted on launch rails in addition to it's underwing rocket pods. Neither the missiles or launch rails are present. *In F.E.A.R. Online it is said there is a Russian ATC branch in Natalie's profile who may(or may not) have also bought the Russian Mi-24 Hind-D. http://fear.wikia.com/wiki/Natalie es:Hind D Gunship Category:F.E.A.R. Enemies Category:Extraction Point enemies Category:Vehicles Category:Enemies Category:ATC Forces Category:ATC Black Ops